I like it: A Harry,Draco,and BlaiseHermione story
by HermioneZabini
Summary: Its the summer after sixth year, and Hermione is going on a cruise. Harry ends up tagging along to Paradise, but things get rough when they realise Draco and Blaise are on the boat as well, especially when the boys realise they all want the same thing...
1. Chapter 1

Hermione eyes opened marginally, and she groaned. Then suddenly, they flew open. Today was the day that she would be going on a cruise! A beautiful, amazing cruise to the Bahamas. She jumped up and leapt out of bed. Glancing at her alarm clock, she saw that it was only 3 o clock in the morning. The cruise didn't require her to board until 8'30. She was about to groan, but she stopped herself. This day, no, this whole TRIP was going to be amazing, and nothing could stop that. This just meant she got some extra time to get dressed and ready! After all, if she was going to have that much extra time, she might as well make herself look good. 'Not that I look bad on a normal basis' she thought to herself for a moment. 'Just extra nice.' She looked at the clothes laid out on her dresser. Black khaki short shorts, a light green halter top with small intricate black flowers and a thin black, thorned vine connecting them, black flip flops, and a beautiful chain and locket that Harry had given her last year. She smiled, satisfied, made her way into her ensuite bathroom and hopped into the shower. Deciding to use a refreshing and rather addictive citrus scented shower gel, she thought while lathering herself with the soap. She had heard about the cruise through an advertisement in the mail: an all witches and wizards cruise, no muggles permitted, and sailing towards the ever popular Bahamas. She thought that since there was only one more year for her at Hogwarts, where she didn't have to pay rent, buy her own food, or do any sort of adult thing, she might as well make use of her money while she could. Originally, she had planned to go alone, but certain events had corrupted, and now Harry would be accompanying her as well. Ron's family was in Romania, and would be for the remainder of the summer, therefore Harry was going to be stuck at the Dursley's ALL summer. When he'd written to Hermione to tell her, she'd been horrified. She couldn't let Harry be abused and neglected all summer while SHE went on a CRUISE! She'd quickly written him back that he could come with her, and she soon arranged for two tickets to be mailed too her instead of one. Sighing happily, she turned off the water, dried herself with a quick spell, and began to dress. She pulled her hair back into a tight high ponytail, leaving two locks down. It had gradually changed over the years, and now hung in curly ringlets. It was really quite beautiful, not that she would ever notice. After putting on some mascara and a bit of amber eye shadow, she looked at herself in the mirror. Deciding the results were satisfactory, she smiled and quietly crept downstairs for some breakfast.

Harry was frozen, not just in fear, but literally immobilised. He was panting hard but trying not to be heard, and his heart raced as he watched several death eaters mocking and sneering at Dumbledore. "Come on Draco, do it, NOW!" screeched Bellatrix. Harry lunged at the woman out of hatred, but, as he was unable to move, nothing happened. His eyes flew back to Draco. He was crying, and he looked absolutely terrified. But there was something else in his eyes. What precisely it was, Harry couldn't tell. Remorse, compassion, defiance and regret all seemed to have their place in those swimming pools of crystal gray. And that's when it happened. The action was so small, he doubted any of the death eaters even saw it, but he had and he was sure Dumbledore had also. Draco lowered his wand a fraction. But just as he was, Snape lunged forward. "Avada Kedavra." He said listlessly, voice void of any emotion. And then everything went black. Then, he could see Dumbledore tumbling backwards. Black. He fell out of the window. Black. He was falling. Black. Farther, farther, farther. Black. And suddenly he was at the bottom of the Astronomy tower, looking at the man who was his guide, who had eternally protected him, who knew the one true secret to the defeat of Voldemort, dead.

Harry sprung into a sitting position, grasping his bed sheets tightly between his fists, panting and sweating like he had really just been there. His head flicked back and forth across the room, catching his surroundings. His brain clicked to the fact that he was in his bed, inside his bedroom at the Dursley's, and he sighed and plopped back down onto his back. It was the beginning of July, only the fifth, and his sleep was already plagued by the nightmares that he was sure would last the rest of the summer and most likely follow him ( though hopefully less frequently ) out of school. He turned his head to look at his alarm clock. 4'00 am. He groaned to himself and stuffed his face into his pillow. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought. 'I'm waking up earlier than Hermione on the day of our O.W.L's.' Snickering quietly to himself, he allowed that thought to entre his brain. He pictured Hermione springing out of bed at 5'00, already dressed, and putting on shoes while she hopped her way over to her books for some last minute ( though at that hour, they still had plenty of time ) revision. Suddenly she was replaced by a memory of modern day Hermione, leaping at him in a bone crushing hug to say goodbye for the summer. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, smiling into her shoulder as she swung her arms around his abdomen and rubbed his back soothingly. If he was to be completely honest with himself, it had felt wonderful, holding her, and having her hold him. But it was Hermione, and she didn't think of him like that. They were friends, and nothing more. 'Unfortunately' he thought to himself wistfully, before shaking his head roughly as if to clear it from such thoughts. But then another popped into his head. Just as he was about to tell it to get out, he realised what it as saying. It showed several pictures, one of Hermione, one of a letter she had sent him, one of a cruise ship, and the other of a calendar reading the fifth of July. The fifth of July! 'Oh, Merlin!' he thought. 'Today's the day I go on that wizards cruise with Hermione!' His eyes shot to the clock once more. Only 4'15. He gave a brief sigh of relief before scooping up and putting on his glasses, flying over to his dresser, and throwing on a pair of dark muggle jeans and a short sleeved V-neck shirt with fat white and black horizontal stripes. He'd purchased them with Hermione a few months back, so they actually fit, unlike most of his inherited clothes from Dudley. He sat down on his bed to pull on socks and some black high top Converse, sent to him from Hermione. They helped him to blend right in with the muggles, and also looked rather good on him. Turning to the small mirror at the side of his bed, he half-heartedly ran his hands over his hair, just in case today was the day it would decide to lie flat. Just like every other day in the past 16 years and 11 months of his life, it wasn't. He smiled. He didn't really care anyway. Hermione had said that just because his hair refused to behave it didn't make him unattractive; in fact, it gave him a pleasant sort of wind-blown look. His smile widened. He'd started thinking more about Hermione a while back, after the duel in the Department of Mysteries, to be specific. After Dolohov had hit her with that curse, she'd just fell to the ground, alive, but looking unbelievably dead. His heart had leapt fanatically into his throat, and formed a sob that had jammed at the back of his mouth. When they'd finally made it back, Harry was filled with grief, anger, distress and many more feelings, all severely unpleasant. When she came up and put her hand on his back, he'd looked at her and realised something. Hermione was his est friend, but she wasn't just any old friend. She had ALWAYS been there for him. From the first year, it was her who saved them from the Devil's Snare and figured out Snape's potion puzzle. In the second year, she had realised that the monster in the chamber of secrets was a basilisk, and even that it had been using the pipes to get around. Third year, she'd followed him to the Shrieking Shack and went back in time with him to save Buckbeak and Sirius, whom at that point, to her, was nothing more than an innocent man whom he, Harry, had cared about, yet she had saved him. Fourth year, she'd stood by him when the entire school, Ron included, had dubbed him a selfish, attention greedy cheater. Fifth year. She came with him to the Ministry even though she knew it was a trap. She knowingly risked her life to help him, save him. And last year, well, she had been right all along about the book of course, and had helped him through several other un-pleasantries. She was the most selfless, generous, kind, forgiving, gentle person he knew, with a brave and fighting spirit, and a sword sharp mind. Not to mention she was bloody beautiful, though he knew she didn't realise it. To be honest, that was part of what made her so attractive; she didn't go around strutting like she was all that. But it was mainly her gorgeous face, lustrous hair, and, Harry admitted to himself, her rather lovely and well filled out figure. He smirked to himself as he imagined how many guys would KILL to be in his position, spending so much time with her, and when at school, being with her nearly all the time. He could practically picture every boy on little Duddykin's wrestling team absolutely drooling over her. He sighed happily to himself and turned around to face his room once more. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was only 4'30. He was to meet Hermione at the pier in London at precisely 6'00. There were temporary enchantments up so that no muggles could get onto it. Upon reaching within 400 feet of it, they would conveniently remember something they urgently had to do at home, and rush off. There were barriers up, of course, in case this failed. It was also enchanted so that all the muggles could see was an empty pier, when in fact, there would at some point be wizards crowding it, and apparating left right and center. Harry decided to double check his trunk to see that he had everything he needed, before flooing to London , as Hermione has temporarily set his living room up to the network. Once in London, he could browse around for a while and eat something in a cafe before going early to the pier and Hermione. With that thought, he smiled and got to work, unknowing that Hermione had just decided to do the same.

Hermione tore apart her kitchen cupboards, looking for something she wanted to eat. She sighed. She was craving chocolate chip muffins, more specifically, Hogwarts's chocolate chip muffins, but as she couldn't have any of those at the moment, she was hoping they would have some around the house. No such luck. She couldn't even find any mix to make any! She sighed in frustration again, louder this time, just as her mother, lad in pyjamas and a tightly wrapped fluffy bathrobe, cautiously turned the corner into the kitchen. "Hermione?" she said. "Is that you darling?" Glancing around, she saw her daughter standing amongst several boxes of cake mix, pop tarts (a muggle sort of pastry that she had become quite fond of, despite the high sugar count) and various other items. "What on earth are you doing up at..." she glanced at the clock on the oven. "4'00 in the morning?" Hermione's head whipped up to look at her mother. "Oh, mother I'm sorry." She groaned. "It's just, I was craving chocolate chip muffins, but we didn't have any, so I tried to look for some mix, but we don't seem to have that either, and, oh, I don't know, I guess I'm just nervous and excited about the trip." She said and smiled at reaching the last bit of her sentence. Her mother's yes lit up in surprise and realisation, early hour suddenly explained. "Oh yes! Todays the day of your cruise, isn't it, Pumpkin?" she dashed over to the cupboards and started rummaging through the usual hiding places where she put things she didn't want eaten straight away. Pulling back, she looked disappointed. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry, Hermione. But heres a thought, why don't you go to London early an maybe stop somewhere there? You might even bump into your boyfriend…er…your good friend Harry, as I find it unlikely that's he's still asleep either." She said, trying to cover up her slip of words, thought she found them to be quite accurate, in feeling at least. Hermione flushed bright pink. "Mother!" she said. "Harry is not my boyfriend. He's just my….friend." she finished lamely. 'Yeah, you're friend with the sexy black hair, the killer eyes you could get lost in, and that amazing smile on those incredibly beautiful, kissable lips….' Said a voice in the back of her head. 'No!'she thought sharply. 'What am I doing? That's harry you're thinking about, Hermione, and he doesn't think of you that way.' Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she looked up at her mother, who has noticed what seemed to be a war going on inside of her brain, and wore a small smile of amusement. Flushing again, Hermione turned back to the cupboards and muttered a quick spell to replace all the boxes in their rightful places before pinning around again to face her mother, who was now smirking at her uncomfortable daughter. "Right then, I think that's what I'll do…thanks mother. I'll see you when I get back then, alright?" she said , and leaned forward, giving her mother a hug and quick kiss on the cheek. Her mother smiled. "Yes yes, of course dear. Now, you have a good time, be safe, and tell Harry I send my love, all right?" she said Working hard to keep her blush down, Hermione replied "Yes, mother, bye!" and scurried out of the kitchen, purse slung over er shoulder. "Reducio" she muttered, pointing her wand at her trunk, before scooping up the now pigmy puff sized luggage and dropping it safely in her pocket. Taking one last glance around her home, she went over to her fireplace, which, like Harry's ha temporarily been connected to the Floo port closest to the pier. She grabbed a handful of the bright green powder, and said loudly and clearly "McGillicuddy's warehouse, London." Before disappearing through the long line of fireplaces.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the old abandoned warehouse, McGillicuddy's he thought it was called, and looked around him. Surprisingly, he was the only one there at the time. Shrugging to himself, he glanced out the door to make sure no muggles were watching before exiting, as they would wonder what he was doing in a shop that constantly had the closed sign up. The sky was a corn blue, stars still twinkling, but fading more and more every minute. It was really quite beautiful, Harry noticed. He set off down the street towards the pier, and soon came across a small café, nearly empty at the time. He entered cautiously, peering around, but not seeing any death eaters or suspicious looking blokes, made his way up to the counter. "Hello, welcome to Mr. Higgs café, quality food for the witch or wizard in need. What can I get you?" said the bright, perky clerk with her blond hair in a ponytail. "HI, um, I think I'll just have a….ahhhh…wait." Harry said, suddenly suspicious and stunned. "W..what did you just say?" "Me? Oh, just my introductory line, you know, welcome to , food for witches and wizards, ladeeda." Said the clerk, shrugging. Harry gulped. "Witches and wizards? Blimey, I didn't even know they had special restaurants like that in London…They muggles can't see it, can they?" he asked. "Oh, no." She assured him. Nodding, harry thought this over, then looked up at the menu, surprised to see pumpkin juice and tarts and other wizardly items among the others, but then, what was to be expected of a wizards café? "Right, um, I'll just have a piece of pumpkin pie then please, and a butterbeer." He said. The young witch at the counter took his money and served him a rather large piece of pie, and his butterbeer in a glass. Thanking her, he turned and sat at the window counter to eat his breakfast and wait. After about half an hour, he had finished everything, and read the last few weeks' worth of Daily Prophet's. He was just about to leave when the door jangled, signalling someone coming in. He looked up to see someone with familiar curly honey brown locks flowing about midway down her back walk in and head straight to the counter. When he heard her order a chocolate chip muffin, Hogwarts style, he smiled widely. She headed over to a table on the other side of the room, sitting with her back to him. Harry couldn't help but notice she had a rather attractive backside. Debating on whether to go scare her or not, his decision was made when she flounced out the door and into the street. Harry hastily gathered his things and followed, but when he reached the street, she was nowhere to be seen. 'Darn it, Hermione.' He thought. 'What was so important you had to apparate out of here?'

FB-Hermione

Hermione left the café after only a few minutes of sitting there. She couldn't help it she was just so restless! Sighing, she glanced at her watch. 5'00. She had to go to the airport before the pier, as did everyone boarding the cruise, to get her papers looked at, and it opened the line at 5'15. Eager to get an early start, she apparated quickly, not even noticing the jangle of the door of the café, signalling that someone had left behind her.

PD

Draco moaned and turned over in his sleep. Not that he was sleeping now. More like semi-awake, just not fully wanting to recognise it, having to get up and face the world. He turned again, then one more time before sitting up, suddenly very awake, and not at all tired. He looked to his right, and saw Blaise's tanned face smushed up against his pillow in the bed next to him. He snickered quietly to himself and checked the time on the alarm clock sitting on their temporary dresser. 5'00 am. Draco remembered something about having to be at the airport at 5'15 before the cruise. Swearing quietly under his breath, he jumped out of bed and pulled a pair of black muggle jeans and an emerald green t-shirt, with silver snakes animatedly slithering up the three shining black poles that vertically adorned the shirt. He looked at Blaise and was surprised as he saw him still very much asleep, then realised he hadn't woken him up. 'Oops' he thought as he smirked to himself. He picked up a pillow and threw it with good force at his best mate's head, and they collided painfully. Blaise shot up and looked around, confused, before seeing Draco standing there laughing. He growled loudly and leapt for Draco to tackle him, but his friend, putting his seeker skills and agility to us, quickly dodged him before holding up his hands both consolingly and defensively. "Hey!" he said as he laughed. "Don't. We don't have time." He said, and glanced meaningfully at the clock. Blaise's eyes flicked to it as well, and his eyebrows shot up. "Darn it." He said quietly and shot to his suitcase, ripping it open and digging through to find and appropriate outfit. He selected a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a reasonably tight white and transparent flecked t-shirt that showed his toned chest and muscles. He also put on a locket, dark, gleaming black and heart shaped on a chain, dangling from his neck. On some people, this may have looked a little bit homosexual, but it complimented Blaise perfectly. And besides, he wasn't wearing it just for the thrill, it was also a portkey. He bent down and re-zipped his suitcase before springing up, grabbing his bags, and holding out his locket to Draco. "Shall we?" he smirked. Draco responded with a smirk of his own and took hold of the locket before it glowed bright blue, and the two boys and their luggage disappeared from sight.

Harry thought a great deal on his way down to the pier. Hermione had said she would meet him there at about half past five. She had to do some customs thing at the airport first, and she thought it best that he didn't come, as there would be many witches and wizards there, not all of them on the light side, but whom would all surely kick up a fuss. As well, he didn't have his little protection team with him, comprised of many different people from the order, as they had other things to do, and well, he hadn't exactly told them. He hadn't told Hermione this, but she un-dubitably knew; she was too sharp to miss such a thing, but for some reason, she hadn't said or done anything to counter him or inform the order. He would surely know if she had, there would have been innumerable witches and wizards there, binding him and dragging him back to the Dursley's before he could say stupefy. Harry silently pondered this, but couldn't come up with a logical reason to let him slip by scott-free on a cruise, without papers, which was sure to be illegal. He made a mental note to ask Hermione when she got to the pier. He repeated the custom action of glancing at his watch, and saw that it was 5'30. Swearing under his breath, he ran the rest of the way to the pier, not looking up, causing him to crash full force into somebody.


	3. Chapter 3Who's that girl?

Chapter 3-Who's that girl?

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry to keep you waiting this long, long time and about the spacing! I tried to do better on this chapter! Also, I know that my chapters are a bit short; I will try to improve that too! Thanks to everyone who put me on their Story Alert, Favourite story/Author, and reviewed! And a big thanks to for helping me with spacing! And (squeals) I just checked my story stats and saw that I had a total of 534 hits and 423 visitors in February, and have so far 296 hits and 145 visitors this month, bringing me to a grand total of 830 hits and 568 visitors! Admittedly, this might not seem like a lot to you guys, but it is WAYYYY more than I expected! Thank you so much to each and every one of you! Ok, I'll shut up now, but just telling you! Thanks again! All my love, Charlie ( and yes, I AM a girl, despite the name….i dare you to guess my real name 50 million gazillion brownie points to the winner. Submit all guesses in a review )

P.S. Part of this chapter is filler, I'm sorry everyone, its descriptions…they're boring, but necessary! Anyways, the conflict is about to begin, so stay tuned!

Harry staggered backward with the impact of the hit, bumping into another person, who promptly shoved him.

'Dam, this place is busy' he thought.

He straightened his glasses and looked up to see whom he had originally clashed with so he could apologize, but whoever it was had already disappeared into the jumbled crowd

POV CHANGE

Draco wandered aimlessly through the crow on the pier, Blaise manoeuvring his way behind him. Before they had gone too far, before something ran straight into him. He stumbled backwards into Blaise, who in turn stumbled and turned them around.

"Bloody hell." He muttered under his breath as his hands flew to his hair, feeling if it was still in perfectly slicked back harmony. Blaise, noticing this particular act of conceit and obsession over his adored white blond hair, rolled his eyes and looked around to see who had ran into them, but all he could see was the bustling crowd of people surrounding them. Realising it was pointless, and not caring much about who had hit them, he turned back to Draco, who had apparently satisfied himself with the knowledge that his hair had remained in place.

"So, shall we board then?" he asked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. It was unusual for a Slytherin to show emotion, and Blaise rarely did, but he was feeling extremely excited about this trip. After all, what could be more fun than a cruise with your best mate? Add in the fact that there would be hot girls, 5 star rooms and food, and an endless list of amenities to enjoy, and there wasn't really anything to top it. And did he think of hot girls? Not even _just_ hot girls, hot _witches_. He sighed happily just thinking about it. Since there wouldn't be any muggles on the ship, they wouldn't have to worry about using their magic inconspicuously. Of course, his birthday wasn't for a few days, so he couldn't exactly use magic yet per se, but soon enough he would be able to. And either way, if there was an emergency, he wouldn't worry about using it. He knew from light research that the ministry couldn't trace magic from their wands once they passé a certain point out in the ocean. It had to do with the merpeople and their magic under the depths of the water, it made the ministry's magic tracking spell on each and everyone's wands go haywire. They could still perform magic, oh yes, this just meant that the ministry would have no knowledge of it.

Draco nodded and they began climbing up the wooden ramp that led up to the ship. Upon reaching the top, he took a deep breath and stepped onto the still boat. We continued walking, and looked around without too much interest. There wasn't anything on this particular deck, and he really wanted to dispose of his things in his room. He'd paid a nice sum to be put in a room whose hall only held three. One for himself and Blaise ( it was a very large room )and two for other people on the other side and a little bit down the hall. He looked down at his tickets, and was directed to a hall about midway up the ship.

"5015…5016!" exclaimed Blaise looking quite proud that he'd been able to navigate his way to their rooms on a muggle ship on his first try.

"Brilliant" muttered Draco and he yawned.

"Oh, I'm_ soooo_ sorry, is little Drakie Wakie _tired_?" Blaise teased and Draco shot him a glare.

"Yes, a little bit, but if we can just dump our bags and get a drink, I'm sure I'll be fine. However, I really appreciate your concern; but I'm sorry to say that I'm not gay and the romantic feelings you are so clearly having towards me aren't mutual." Blaise snorted and Draco smirked back before sliding his card into the door; it swung open admitting them and revealing a very luxurious room. The white beige carpet was incredibly soft and plush, and against the wall was 2 king sized beds with sky blue comforters with an intricate black pattern around the bottom half, accompanied by small black bedside tables. On the far wall, there was a fair sized balcony, the surrounding enclosure made of glass and a comfortable looking white hammock hanging there. On the wall opposite the bed, there was a door, leading into a large full bathroom where crystal seemed to be the theme, and a large, soft leather couch. Sighing in relief, Draco promptly dropped his bags beside the closest bed. Blaise rolled his eyes at his friends behaviour, gave the room a quick once over, ad dragged him out to explore the ship.

They were pleased to discover that the deck at one end of their hall held a large pool surrounded by lawn chairs and an extravagant, huge hot tub. At the other end of the hall was another deck, that was filled with people milling around pointlessly. Draco, bored with the view and his tiredness and drink long forgotten, turned his head to Blaise to see him staring wide eyed and lustily at something-er, someone-in the crowd. He quickly pulled his best mate behind a corner so that they could spy effectively. He then followed his gaze and his own eyes grew wide. He wolf whistled softly under his breath as his eyes roamed the girl worthy of Blaise's (and many other males, he noticed) attention. Her soft ringlets of rich brown hair, varying in shades from almost honey coloured to an intense dark chocolate, cascaded loosely to the bottom of her rib cage. Her pale green halter top showed off lust worthy curves, and her short black shorts revealed long, smooth, and slightly tanned legs and perfectly shaped feet. Her face was truly beautiful, her smile sweet and sexy, her nose adorable with a tiny upturn at the end and a few light freckles sprinkled across it, almost unnoticeable to the naked eye. She wore large, dark sunglasses hiding her eyes, but the shades grew to a lighter colour near the top, revealing the tips of some obviously long and thick eyelashes.

'No wonder Blaise is staring at her like that' thought Draco wistfully, keeping his eyes trained on the girl who looked to be about 16 of 17, and appeared to be looking for someone. There were fewer people on the deck now, just them, the girl, and about 4 other people. Suddenly the girl seemed to light up from within with excitement and joy.

"Harry!" she cried. "Harry, over here!" Draco tore his eyes away from the girl just in time to see a head of raven black hair step onto the deck, calling "Mione? Is that you? Mione!" he said, looking joyful. And the girl immediately sprinted over to him and literally leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his torso for support upon impact, He wrapped his arms tightly around the girl. Draco's thoughts were frozen, and he looked over at Blaise, who looked thoroughly shell shocked. No…it couldn't be….not here, not now, not_ her_, not _him_…

"I missed you so much, Mione." He whispered in her ear, thought the boys crouched behind the corner still heard. "I missed you too, Harry." She said untangling herself from his arms and taking off her sunglasses to reveal the chocolatey honey tinged eyes that confirmed their worst fears.

"POTTER?" Draco said quietly and unbelievingly to Blaise.

"Granger?" replied Blaise, looking now more surprised, though not unhappy, than shocked. Suddenly his face broke out into a grin. "Granger." He purred seductively and Draco grabbed his arm to make sure he wouldn't go pounce on her on the spot.

"You dumb-arse." He whispered furiously. "She's _obviously _with Potter. You might think you can get her to cheat with you, but if I might remind you, this is _Granger_. Good little Granger, his loyal sidekick, best friend and noble Gryffindor." He spat while Blaise looked at him unfazed.

"Now, now, Draco, calm down. First of all, I never said I was going to make a move on Granger. She's a mudblood. Secondly, you don't know that she's _with _Potter. I'm actually pretty sure she views him as a brother. And last, why would she ever be with Potter when she could obviously be with someone so much better?" he finished, shaking his head disgustedly.

Draco shook his head slowly in amusement. Obviously Granger was prettier than he had noticed. 'When did that happen?' he wondered. 'When did she become so sexy and beutiful and overll just….attractive?' he finshed lamely. Actually, he wouldn't mind having a go at Granger himself, but that wasn't the issue right now. The issue was that, despite what Blaise thought, even if she wasn't wit Potter, he was pretty sure he still liked her, and obviously, so did Blaise. And about 15 ther teenage boys who had ntoced her on the ship. Draco yanked his hair in frustration. 'No.' he thought, calming slowly. 'What am I thinking? I'm Draco Malfoy. When I want something, I get it. And if I want Granger, she mine.'

FB-POV CHANGE

Hermione stood impatiently waiting on the deck of her hall, tapping her foot. Gods, it was hot…if Harry didn't show up soon, then-

"Harry!" she called hopefully and an innocent looking face glanced up at her. "Harry, over her!" his face broke out into a huge heart melting grin and he ran toward her. She vaulted into his arms, and they wrapped protectively around her. She snuggled her face into his chest, loving the feeling of his hands rubbing her back.

"I missed you so much, Mione." He whispered into her hair, sending shivers down her spine.

"I missed you too, Harry." She said, regretfully climbing out of his arms, settling on her own two feet. She could have sworn she saw a hint of disappointment in his eye, but it was gone as soon as when she began to chat amicably with him, entwining their arms like coupled in fancy olden day muggle movies. 

"So, I suppose that we should go to our rooms then?" he asked Hermione, hoping that she had already found them.

"Oh yes, I've already found them. Just donwn this hall…"she said and began to lead him down the hall to their rooms.

FB-POV CHANGE

Harry wandered the boat hopelessly. This was a bad idea. Hermione had the tickets, so he couldn't even find his room, and-

"Harry!" a familiar voice called out. "Harry, over here!" he looked up to see Hermione waving at him from the deck above. He ran up the staircase, a huge smile spreading across his face, and was immediately assaulted by Hermione leaping-literally-onto him for a hug. She wrapped her legs around his stomach for support, and he felt shivers run down his spine. Deciding to allow himself to enjoy it, he wrapped his arms affectionately around her, and buried his face in her soft, citrus scented hair.

"I missed you so much, Mione." He whispered, and for a second he thought he felt her shiver, but brushed off the thought to avoid getting over excited.

"I missed you too, Harry." She said, sending his spirits soaring to the sky. He was disappointed when she dismounted from his arms, but she soon entwined their arms and began talking about a variety of things. Eventually, they began strolling towards their rooms, and Hermione promised that they could get breakfast from the buffet as soon as they left their bags. Smiling, Harry allowed himself to be lead down a rather private hall with only a few doors, glad to be alone at last, and with the best possible person he could think of. Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4War of the Water Babies Part1

Chapter 4-Glares and realisations

A/N: .GOD. I CAN NOT EVEN EXPLAIN TO YOU HOW ANGRY, SORRY AND AHSMAED OF MYSELF I AM! I usually update once a week, but I deserted this for a month! I have reasons, but still! First I had super insane writers block, and then my internet was down for weeks so I couldn't get it up! I will explain more and give personal mentions and thanks at the bottom of the page, but for now, I'm sure everyone is too ticked off to read my authors note and probably just wants the story…so her you go!

Disclaimer: If I owned harry Potter, then none of you would even bother with fan fiction, cuz u just wouldn't be fans….

"Harry, come on!" cried Hermione. "Get up! You didn't wake up that early, now get your swim trunks on and let's go!" she said eagerly. Harry groaned. Hermione tapped him across the head and he opened his eyes. Hermione was kneeling near the bed he was resting on, with her suitcase open, rummaging to find her bikini bottom. His eyes flickered to the top half of her suit. It was strapless and baby doll shaped, an emerald, Slytherin green with a silver diamond clad hoop connecting the two halves of it, and would therefore show a small circle of flesh when she wore it. The hoop would, that is, for he was sure the overall suit would be revealing a fair bit more…

Harry sat up, suddenly very eager to go swimming, or rather, to see Hermione in a bathing suit. Hermione looked up at him, surprised at his sudden willingness to go. He leapt of the bed and tore open his suitcase, grabbed his trunks and ran into the bathroom, the door slamming behind him. Hermione shook her head in amusement at her strange, but loveable friend and went to her bathroom to change as well.

Exiting the bathroom, Harry could hear Hermione in her bathroom and assumed she was changing. Resisting the urge to go join her, his attention was diverted by a sudden ringing. Having been raised by the Dursley's, Harry recognized the sound. A muggle cell phone. He didn't know Hermione had one though. Glancing at the still closed bathroom door, he went over to where he heard the sound, and after a minute f furrowing through her purse, found a light purple, or dark lilac blackberry. Harry was impressed with the quality of the phone; Dudley had one of these, though regrettably , not in purple, and harry grinned at the thought before returning his attention to the phone in his hand. It had stopped ringing, but harry was rather curious as to who had been calling Hermione at 9:16 in the morning. Just then, Hermione came out of the bathroom, her hair up in a bun with pieces sticking every which way, a nice style for her. She looked amazing, harry thought in his brief moment of reflection over Hermione's beautiful body before she screeched and dove at him for her phone.

"Harry!" she screamed as he jumped out of her way. "Give me my phone!" she said and lunged for it again.

"Nope." Said Harry, continually dodging her, though it was getting more and more difficult.

"Harry" she said warningly and he took this opportunity to duck out the door.

"Harry!" she returned to screaming as she ran after him out the door, ignoring his laughs ad he ran from her.

"Oi, Mione, watch out!" he yelled suddenly, and barely missed hitting someone who had just come out of the other door on their hallway. Hermione, however, having been right on Harrys tail, was not ready to stop, and went crashing into someone's rather firm, toned and tanned chest. She stumbled backwards and the young man's arm shot out and grabbed her wrist, righting her again.

"Oh my god, I am _so, so_ sorry! Thanks for catching me, as well." she said, horrified at what she had done, as she looked up into the stranger-or so she though- s face. He wore black sunglasses, hiding his eyes, but she could tell he was very good looking. He had black hair flicking out just past his ears, and side bangs swept across his forehead. He grinned mischievously.

"That's all right, love. Anytime." He said and slowly raised his sunglasses to rest on his head. He smirked seductively as her jaw literally dropped in shock.

"Za…Zabini?" she whispered unbelievingly. He made a sort of a grin/smirk, his eyes twinkling.

"Granger." He said, eying her up and down, greatly appreciating the revelation that was a bikini.

"Watch it, Potter." She heard someone snarl, and looked over to see the last person she would have expected to see-until she ran into Blaise Zabini, that is.

Draco Malfoy was standing there, white blond hair slicked back perfectly, the light shining off his ever pale skin on his six pack. Harry stood, looking shocked. Suddenly his lips twisted into a sneer.

"Malfoy." He said, nodding at the boy and looking over at Zabini, who was grinning wildly, looking far too happy for Harry's taste to have been run into by Hermione. "Zabini."

Hermione was interiorly laughing. She had expected Harry to have abs, because of his strenuous battle training and Quidditch, but Malfoy and Zabini having them as well was simply hilarious. Okay, Malfoy played Quidditch too, and he wasn't _bad_, but, she didn't really know why, she just hadn't expected him to be quite so fit. And Zabini wasn't even on the team, how did _he_ do it? Realising what she was thinking about, Hermione shook her head.

"Lets go, Harry." She said, and harry followed her.

"Nice to see you to, Granger, but aren't you forgetting something?" asked Malfoy, one pale blond eyebrow raised. Hermione turned around to see Blaise holding her phone, and once again smirking as he rapidly pressed buttons on it. She made to snatch it from him, but he held it above her head. Too dignified to jump for it, she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, glaring at Blaise all the while as he finished writing on her phone, before, to everyone except Draco's surprise, whipped his own out of his swim trunk pocket. It was identical to Hermione's, only in Slytherin green instead of lilac. He looked at her phone screen, then tapped out something on his phone, glanced back at her screen again, and pushed a few final buttons on his pad before he slowly handed it back to her. She grabbed it quickly out of his hand, made a harrumphing sound, and, nose in the air, turned on her heel and stalked off, Harry trailing behind her, giving Blaise a death glare, to which he smirked deviously back. Had it been Ron, he would have been oblivious to what Blaise was doing, but harry, after having been raised around muggles, was familiar with the motion of programming someone number, and vice-versa, into your phone. Surprisingly, even Draco was giving Blaise a frustrated look, though Blaise didn't realise it. He was probably just disgusted at Blaise giving his number to a _mudblood._ Yes, that had to be it, Harry reassured himself. There was no way Draco could be…no, there wasn't a chance. Harry almost laughed at the idea.

"Harry, are you coming?" asked Hermione, her voice icy.

Harry ran to catch up with her and Draco and Blaise stood there.

"Them! Them! Of all the bloody people in the whole bloody wizarding world to come on this ship, it had to be them!" Hermione fumed. "And in the same hall no less!" She walked around to the far edge of the pool and deposited her purse and towel on a chair, where she lounged out to apply sunscreen, still silently fuming. Harry sat at the end of her chair, and put some on himself. It was a rather private corner they were sitting in, there were only three chairs, and it was shady from the trees hanging behind them.

"Oh, Harry, I just realised something." Said Hermione and Harry looked up inquisitively. "I can't reach my back…would you mind just putting on some sunscreen for me?" she asked slightly uncomfortable at asking. She definitely didn't mind Harry rubbing his hands all over her back, oh no, that wasn't the problem at all; it was her worry that he wouldn't want to or would be uncomfortable.

"Sure, Mione." He said, trying to keep his voice casual when inside he was jumping up and down.

She smiled appreciatively and handed him the bottle before lying down on her stomach, head in arms.

Harry squirted a liberal amount into his hands and set to work spreading the shiny white substance evenly around Hermione's back. After a few minutes, which he greatly enjoyed, he had to admit to himself that she was done, and reluctantly removed his hands. Hermione pushed herself up and turned, then sighed in relaxation and leaned back into her chair. Harry smiled, and was just about to claim a chair of his own when suddenly two figures plopped down on the two chairs beside Hermione. He was extremely displeased to realize that the figures were none other than Malfoy and Zabini, the last people he wanted to see, especially around Hermione…especially around Hermione in a _bikini_, he thought in horror.

Hermione looked up just in time to see Harry looking shocked and rather annoyed, she could practically see his jealousy and anger rising, but it wasn't explosive like Ron's. God that had been bad, she reflected distastefully. They had gotten together at the end of last year, but they only ended up dating for about 2 or 3 weeks before they mutually broke it off. Apparently Ron had some kind of feelings for her, and because she knew it was expected, knew she was supposed to, she forced herself into thinking that she had felt something as well. Honestly, she thought that that might have been what Ron had done as well. There just wasn't really any flame, everything had been sort of forced and awkward, like 'Oh, I suppose we'd better kiss now, right?' kind of awkward. Plus Ron had an unbearably soaring temper. He would completely lose it at the smallest of things; sometimes she wondered if he was secretly a girl and it was just his time of the month again. Anytime she would so much as look at a male that wasn't him, he would blow up. If Seamus asked her when their transfiguration essay was due, he'd confront her afterwards about 'spending so much time with him' with a red face and pointing finger. When Neville started a conversation with her about the new material they were learning in Herbology, Ron told him to bugger off and leave his girl alone, or he'd be worrying about things much worse than the Devil's Snare. Hermione had really bitten his head off for that, making Dean, Seamus, Neville, Harry and particularly Ron absolutely cower as she yelled at him. Neville's self-confidence was low enough, for goodness sake! And just when he'd been getting comfortable talking about something he was good at, Ron had to bark at him and practically shove him back into his shell. It also annoyed her that she was sure Ron had thought his reference to the Devils Snare while they were talking about Herbology was rather clever, but he obviously hadn't noticed that they weren't talking about first year Herbology, but things much more advanced that they were only just learning. Shed made sure to point that one out, and looked grim but triumphant when his ears turned red, looking terribly embarrassed. He'd even gotten angry at her over Harry once. _Harry_ of all people. Sure, maybe she did have a crush on Harry, but not only did he not know that, but they had been in a completely un-romantic situation! Well, maybe if you squinted, it might look remotely romantic, but it was still just a normal thing for friends to do! They'd been at Kings Cross Station, and she was hugging Harry goodbye when Ron had cleared his throat repeatedly and loudly before shooting her a glare. They ended their relationship 2 days after, but there were no hard feelings. Ron had, in fact, already gotten together with his ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown. She honestly couldn't be happier for him, even if he had snagged someone less gossipy and kinder. Ok, perhaps she could. But truth be told, she was really just glad that they were through with pretending and still friends.

She looked up just in time to see Blaise plop down on the seat to her right, closet to the pool, with a huge grin on his face, and Draco make a dash for the remaining seat, beating Harry there just barely, and he too leaned back, grinning triumphantly.

"Hey, Hermione. Fancy seeing you here." Said Draco lazily, still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Harry scowled at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Malfoy. Zabini. What are you doing here?"

"Calm down, Potter, and isn't the answer to that sort of obvious? We're here to swim, of course. Or work on our tans." Blaise threw a wink at Hermione as he said this and put his arms comfortably behind his head.

Harry snorted.

"Yeah, right. You're Italian and I think we can all safely say that Malfoy will never get a tan. Whats the real reason?"

His words were met with a water bottle colliding with the back of his head.

And so the war began.


	5. Note to reviewersSorry not a chapter

AUTHOR'S NOTE-Hey, sorry to disappoint you all, but this is just dedicated to thanking and responding to all of my amazing readers! I am so grateful to everyone who has stuck with me so far, even through my horrible month long computer glitch (face turns red and lowers head in shame), writer's block, and overall just plain bad sense of, well, writing! It really warms my heart to think that there are actually people who would spend time reading this, because I'm NOT an important person or a talented person and there's really nothing special to attract you to here, but here you are! :') Anyways, so as not to bore you with my emotions for too much longer, here they are, responses to my reviews ( if I haven't already privately responded ) 3 3 3

To…

Jay- Oh my god I'm so sorry! I totally left you hanging FOREVER without a response! I'm seriously disgusted with myself! And I'm actually not sure yet, to tell you the truth…I love all three guys so much, or at least I love their personalities and potential that its hard to decide! That's why I made a poll of it, to get other peoples opinion! Though 9 to be honest ) I don't really want er to end up with Harry…at least that what I think SO FAR! Anyways, lemme know what YOU want to happen, as I usually follow suggestions ;) Thanks for reading AND reviewing, means a lot to me.3

Immia-Hahaha thanks! That's what I was thinking, like oh MY gosh, can you imagine that happening to you in real life, with your best friend/crush and two people you hate (or THINK you hate) ? and another thing that can happen: Mischief. Trouble. People in banana suits. Ohhhhh yes. Shanks for reviewing, it made my day 3

And everyone else that reviewed has already been privately answered to! :D

As always, thanks to padfootsgrl79 as this fic would be HORRIBLY spaced without her, and Gardenya, my lovely, creative, and sweet partner-in-crime when it comes to making up truly EVIL plots for this story, who constantly inspires me with her HILARIOUS and devious ideas ;)

Thanks everyone and please keep reading and reviewing! IT makes my day when I see the notification, and you will ALWAYS, repeat, ALWAYS get a reply from me. That's a promise!

Love,

Charlie 3


	6. Chapter 6War of the Water Babies Part 2

Chapter 6 ( ok you caught me its actually only chapter 5 but it comes up on as chapter 6 cuz of my authors note…so whatever ) as to why it's took so long, I can't apologize enough and I won't try to. My dad has skin cancer and I wasn't on speaking terms with him for a long while, have been extremely busy trying to re-connect and make plans to see him. I hope everyone can understand.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, however, I AM an artist, and the creation of J.K Rowling that is Harry Potter is my clay.

As I was saying…

Chapter 6-War of the Water Babies Part2

Harry's hand instinctively flew up and held the soft spot in between his head and neck, where the offending bottle had hit him, and rather hard, he might add.

This move seemed to symbolize open war.

Harry whipped around and with reflexes that would put lightning to shame, whipped the water bottle right back at Draco.

Draco, who had been expecting this, ducked it easily but snatched it in his hand. Quickly unscrewing the lid, he flung it forward, effectively soaking Harry's head. Blaise chose this moment to dump his own water on him, thus a battle commenced between the two. Anything that could be thrown, whipped, used to whip or throttle, was. It quickly intensified, and within approximately 15 seonds both boys had forgotten the presence of Draco and Hermione, the latter of which had shrieked and covered herself with a towel.

Breathing hard, a though occurred to her.

'What am I doing here? I'm a sodding Gryffindor, for god's sake! I should be out there fighting!' she though. 'Ok, maybe I don't have to fight…when it's important, certainly, but I'd really prefer not to engage in some silly battle of the morons, part 1.' She sighed as she considered her options.

She tentatively poked her head out of her towel-made cavern, then whipped it back inside, wishing she hadn't.

'Ok..' she thought to herself. 'Maybe if I just hid behind the chair…yes, that's it!' her mouth turned up in a satisfied smile.

Slipping out from under the towel, she dropped to the ground and crawled as quickly as possible into the small space behind her chair. She sighed and relaxed against the short wall behind her before turning her head left.

His hand flew to her mouth to stifle her scream that otherwise would have notified everyone where they were, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

He was grinning as he scooted closer to her and moved behind her.

"Shhhhh…"he half whispered, half cooed in her ear. Unfortunately, it did not have the reaction he hoped it would. She half looked, half glared at him with a slightly reproachful and definitely cautious look on her face.

"We wouldn't want them to remember about us, now would we?" A million thoughts flew through Hermione's head. She had 2 options. 1) Go out there and get soaked or 2) Stay behind a chair with her enemy of 7 years who somehow didn't seem to be acting very enemy like. Of course, it could all be a ruse….but regrettably, it was probably the safer option at the moment.

She relaxed her body slightly, so that she was self-supporting, but not struggling. Draco, noticing, slowly and caut``iously removed his hand.

"I'm not going to _scream_, Malfoy." She hissed reproachfully. He raised his hands defensively.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know? I'm used to the bossy, loud-mouthed version of you, Granger, not this hissy princess." He smirked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and shook her head disgustedly before turning away from him.

"Granger?" he asked, slightly nervous as she began to crawl away from him, towards the pool. "Granger?" he repeated, the panic in his voice becoming more urgent and pronounced. "Granger, where are you going? Oi, Granger!" he cried as she stood up.

He wasn't aware of anything at this point, not the sudden animal need to not be seen, not springing up with a warrior cry, not lunging at Hermione and knocking her into the pool with a resounding splash. He was aware once he had hit the water; however, it was only a self-awareness. He felt only the need to get himself up and out, completely forgetting about the girl underneath him.

Hermione struggled to get out from under Draco as she sank quickly, further and further down. Just as she ran out of air, the weight was lifted and she was no longer being propelled downwards. But it was too late.

A strange feeling overcame her. It was as I there was a voice sitting on her shoulder, quietly whispering to her to give up, keep drifting easily down, to where it was calm and quiet and everything was easy and relaxed. Her brain suddenly felt light as air, effortlessly ebbing and flowing as she sub-consciously consented to the voice of death…


End file.
